If You're A Popstar, Do it Like a Dude
by AshandMistyLove
Summary: How far would you go to keep your identity a secret? Meet Misty- aka,greatest popstar of her time. When she heads back to catch up on school, what will she be able to keep her identity a secret? & WHY did she have to fall in love with her room mate? PS
1. Red

If You're a Popstar, Do It Like A Dude.

It's AshandMistyLove here! I know, this story was written by Everyone's-Ruby-Staryu-xx, but she has passed the responsibility of finishing this onto me now, as she's got a new email, and can't get onto her account- :( So I'll be doing this with her from now on, so it will be updated from my profile, k? So here's the first chapter for new readers, enjoy!

**If You're a POPSTAR, Do it like a Dude.**

Don't own PKMN or much else. Only the idea. :)

...

"Here we are! Outside the amazing new popstar, Misty Waterflower's home! Stay tuned for her interview on EPOKe'! " the reporter screamed above the crowds of people with cameras and microphones.

A girl stared out the curtains as she watched all the reporters shove and push eachother out of the way.

She had scarlet red locks, which were cut in a wavy bob around her pale face. Her dainty hands curled around a stuffed Corsola doll, the one she had recieved from her mother years back. It's pink coat was faded and it's plastic black beaded eye's chipped slightly as it got older. It was her favourite.

She curiously peeped from behind the Staryu patterned curtains, her cerulean blue eyes surveying the television crews below.

She listened as reporters continued ringing the doorbell, but to no answer.

"Misty! you're not giving anyone interviews!" Daisy, her eldest sister entered the room, throwing down a blue Hollister hoodie on her bed, making her jump.

She smiled as her blond haired sister peeked out the window, her green eyes narrowing at the camera crews, she snarled.

"You hear me?"

Misty nodded, her red hair bouncing up and down as she did. Placing the toy Corsola on her windowsill beside a photoframe with a picture of herself, a few years earlier, and a blond haired woman with the same eyes as Misty. The pair were smiling. The girl in the picture must have been around seven when the photo had been taken.

Misty shoved on her Hoodie, and followed Daisy to her room.

The blond haired woman shut the door behind them, and beckoned for Misty to sit.

The redhead sat beside Daisy on her bed, watching her sister turn to face her.

"Misty, you're only sixteen. You need to socalise with kids your own age!" Daisy began, pulling her pink laptop from her shoulderbag.

Misty groaned, but Daisy carried on.

"I know it's hard, especially since you are a famous singer, and I'm proud of that, but, you've missed out big time on school. You know mum always wanted you to see yourself through school."

Misty groaned loudly, before answering.

"I have a private tutor Dais! And I can't exactly stroll down the street in broad daylight to get to school!"

Daisy grinned, "I know. That is why. I have a plan." at this moment, she hurried over to her laptop, and lifted up the top.

"Boarding school? In Unova? Are you MAD? And what about my concert in a few weeks time?" Misty yelled, watching her sister shrug, and answer back with, "You can have the concert in Unova!"

Misty shook her head defiantly, her hair bouncing in her face as she knotted her eyebrow's.

"What about my appearance? People in Unova aren't exactly without televison or radio!" Misty yelled, crunching her hands into fists and crossing her arms.

Daisy sighed, before winking at her sister.

She ran over to the closet, and pulled out a bag, throwing it across the room so it landed on her little sister's lap.

Misty raised and eyebrow, and pulled out a brunette wig. It was very short cut.

She then grabbed a red baseball cap, and stared at Daisy.

She walked over to Misty, yanking the items from the girl's hands and placing the wig over Misty's hair, and putting a cap ontop.

"Daisy! I look like a dude!" Misty grumbled, glaring at her sister as she handed Misty some brown contact lenses along with some strange thing to strap down breasts.

"Exactly. Your name is Red Mackenzie, you are sixteen years of age, you like baseball, and live in Pallet Town." Daisy explained, watching Misty put in her brown contacts.

She huffed at Daisy.

"Dais, I appreciate all of this but, there is NO way in hell I am going to some boarding school in Unova, disciused as a boy..."

...

"Welcome to Castelia College! I hope you all had a good holiday!" The teacher, a Mr Smith exclaimed, waving at the students in front of him in the maths room.

Ash rolled his eyes at Drew who was sat behind him.

The green haired boy laughed silently at Ash, and threw a note at him.

Ash's russet orbs scoured the sheet.

"Try not to get too excited about having maths first."

Ash ran his finger's through his jet, black, messy fringe, before glowering back at Drew, who flipped his fringe, green eyes glinting at his companion.

"Mr Ketchum. Must I remind you we do NOT let pupils wear hats in class." Mr Smith reminded Ash, watching closely a the teenage boy blushed as everyone turned around to grin at him.

He removed his worn-out, red and white baseball cap, revealing a hathead to the class.

Giselle, the girl infront of him, flashed him a flirty smile, twirling a strand of blond hair inbetween her fingers and winking at him with baby blue eye's.

Ash ignored her, and stuck his tongue out as Iris, a girl a few feet away from him, mouthed the word, "kid."

Mr Smith opened the door to the classroom as a small knock came from behind it.

Everybody's eyes swivelled around to watch as a average height, teenage boy entered the room. He had brown eyes, and chestnut brown, short hair. On his head, Ash noted was a red baseball cap.

"This is Red Mackenzie, he is our newest pupil." Mr Smith explained, watching as Red waved at the class meekly.

A few girls, Dawn, a girl with blue hair and indigo eyes who always wore miniskirts and Melody, a girl with brown hair and green eyes who wore a blue dress waved cheekily at the new boy, fluttering their eyelashes.

Red blushed wildly, shuffling on the spot. He wore a black top, red and white jacket, dark jeans and a pair of red converse.

Ash smirked at the new boy as he walked shyly into the classroom.

"You may sit beside Gary Oak." The teacher exclaimed, watching the boy walk slowly towards the most popular guy in school, who was sat at the back of the class.

Gary Oak was tall with chestnut, gelled hair, and green eyes. He stood up and shook Red's hand, beckoning the boy with him.

Red obliged, and squeezed in nervously beside Gary, sighing as he sat beside him and resting his shoulders on the table.

"Hats off."

Red immediately removed his cap, revealing a brown hathead, simillar to Ash's.

The raven haired boy raised his eyebrows as Dawn waved at Red, winking again.

...

Eventually, the bell went, and Ash and Drew headed towards their homework spots, dumping their books in the wooden boxes and waiting for Paul, their other friend.

...

Ash's eyes wandered over to the door of his apartment as a knock sounded.

Finally, a roommate! Ash thought, opening the door.

Infront of him stood the newest guy in the year, Red.

The boy was carrying a large blue suitcase and he had obviously carried it all the way up by himself as beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

"I'm Ash Ketchum. I'm your roommate!" Ash greeted him, holding out a hand and helping the boy carry his case into the room.

"Red's the name." Red replied, shaking Ash's hand and locking eyes with him.

_Oh my god! He is just so CUTE! _Misty squealed inwardly, blushing slightly.

"Here's your bed." Ash pointed to a bed beside the window.

Red/Misty wandered over the window and glanced down at the large drop.

"Wait, we SHARE rooms?" Red asked, his eyes full of worry.

Ash nodded, and frowned upon seeing the boy's expression.

"Well, it's not exactly like Hollywood."

At this, Red laughed.

Ash had to stop himself sniggering as he Red's rather girly giggle.

Red immediately stopped, his face shocked.

"Eherm," He coughed, his voice back to normal, "Cold."

"Just to check, you're not gay? Are you?" Ash asked, sitting on Red's bed.

"What? No!" Red laughed nervously, pulling a blue hoody from his case and shoving it over his head.

Ash raised his eyebrows and held up a old Corsola plush.

"What? A present from my mum." Red huffed, stealing the toy from Ash.

"What and your mum thinks you're a girl?" Ash mused, snatching it back grinning boyishly.

"My mum died eight years ago, it was a gift from her." Red mumbled, grabbing the Corsola back and placing it on his bed.

Ash's smile dissolved immediately, "I-I'm sorry..."

Red shook his head, and smiled at Ash.

"It's fine, you didn't know."

He continued to unpack things, placing a photoframe on the windowsill.

"Is that your mum?" Ash asked, pointing to the blond haired woman in the photo.

Red smiled and nodded.

"The girl is my little sister, Misty."

Ash looked at the girl in the picture. She had orange hair in a ponytail and wore yellow tank top, short shorts and red suspenders.

"Misty, like the popstar Misty Waterflower?" Ash asked, gazing to and fro between Red and Misty.

Red smiled, and nodded, before spotting a poster on the back of the door.

"So, I'm guessing you're a big fan?" He asked, pointing to the poster of Misty Waterflower wearing a Azumarill costume.

_That was possibly one of my best photos. _Misty thought, wandering over to the picture.

Ash nodded, a blush creeping to his cheeks.

"She's pretty hot. Don't cha think?" Ash mused watching Red blush magenta and nod back, a grin on his face.

"Well, I'll introduce you to my friends later. We're all goin' in a few weeks to her concert in Castelia! I can't wait to see her! I'd love to meet her!" Ash sighed, flopping on his bed, and pulling out a POKE'BALL.

"Oh, you are OK with POKe'MON, right?" Ash asked, glancing at Red.

Red nodded, and watched in delight as a small mouse known as a Pikachu ran over to him curiously.

"That's Pikachu." Ash explained, grinning as the electric rodent smiled at Red as the boy petted him.

"Do ya wanna meet my POKe'MON?" Red asked, retracting a ball and throwing it into the air.

Ash's eyes grew wide as a Bulbasaur appeared.

_Thank god that Daisy managed to get me that Bulbasaur._

Misty thought, grinning at her green dinosaur.

"Well, I have to go see Drew, I'll introduce you to him later, speak later!" Ash grinned, waving goodbye to Red, Bulbasaur as Pikachu hopped onto shoulder and closing the door behind them.

'Red' sighed and ripped off his hat and wig, and pulled his contact lenses out.

Misty ran over to the poster on the door, and smiled at it.

_Ash has the hots for me. _Misty exclaimed, before shaking her head stupidly, "No. Ash has the hots for Misty."

She grabbed her ipod and locked herself in the bathroom.

"Now time to learn the song for my concert."

Review and add to faves please!

-AAML & ERS-XX


	2. Up Close and Personal

**If you're a Popstar, Do it Like A Dude.**

Here's Chapter 2, Thank you to all the subscribers and favouriters and reviewers! I'm excited to add my own ideas into this! Hope you enjoy the fic!

...

Misty finished listening to the song and dancing in the bathroom, and listened as the door to the room slammed shut and a noise of laughter erupted from behind it. She shoved on her wig and put her lenses back in, before pulling the brim of her baseball cap firmly over her eyes.

She looked in the mirror, satisfied, before unlocking the door and smiling at Ash and his two friends.

"Hey Red! This is Drew" Ash pointed at the tall, green haired, green eyed boy beside him. He wore a black tee like Red's and a purple jacket and light green pants. He flicked his fringe and shook Red's hand.

"And this is Paul." Ash exclaimed, motioning to the expressionless teenage boy beside him. Paul had purple, shoulder length locks and cobalt eyes. He wore a purple zipup jacket and black pants. He just nodded in Red's direction affirmatively, his hands buried in his pockets.

Drew immediately spotted the poster on the back of the door. "Can't wait eh? Me neither, she's as hot as they get!" He chuckled, glancing at Misty's skimpy Azumarill outfit she wore.

Ash agreed, and watched Paul nod again, "What about you Red?" Drew asked, turning to face the brown haired teen.

Red felt his face grow hot and a blush creep to his cheeks, "S-she's cute. I guess..." Red replied, scratching behind his head in an attempt to be modest.

Drew smirked, "We got tickets to her gig in two weeks, wanna join us?" he held out one of the very blue tickets that Misty had helped manufacture not a few days before.

Red was about to nod, but then shook his head, realising he couldn't go since he'd be the one singing in front of millions of people, including Ash and his friends.

"I can't. I gotta do some stuff that day." Red replied, putting on his fakest sad smile he could.

Drew shrugged his shoulders, "Suit yourself. We're headed to the disco tonight, you coming?" He asked, retracting the ticket into his pocket.

Red nodded eagerly, before realising, he wouldn't be going in a short dress, or with makeup, and looking out for guys to hook up with. Misty would be going, as a dude.

Red nodded nervously, before turning his gaze to Ash.

"What are you guys gonna wear?"

Ash shrugged, but Drew sniggered.

"Are you gay?"

Red began to get irritated whenever someone asked him that, so yelled his reply.

"I AM NOT GAY!" he screamed, watching Paul clock the Corsola plush on his bed.

"Dead mom gift..." Ash whispered unsucessfully, watching Paul nod.

Red went to turn away from them, but Drew placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry dude. Now, get ready cos we're going partying!" Drew announced, removing his hand and running out the door, Paul in tow.

Ash sighed as the boys slammed the door, and Red slumped on his bed gloomily.

"Ash? Can I ask you something?" Red began, clutching his Corsola plush and avoiding eye contact.

Ash nodded, waiting for Red to carry on.

"Well, what do we wear to parties?" Red asked incredously, watching Ash's eyes bulge from their sockets.

"Well, jeans, hoodie, trainers I guess. We're lucky we don't have to bother with makeup and dresses." Ash chuckled, before turning to Red, "Why?"

Red's cheeks flushed magenta, "Well, don't say anything to anybody but, the truth is... I-I've never been to a disco."

_As a boy, that is... _Misty reminded herself.

Ash raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.

...

Misty walked towards the booming music with Ash, Paul and Drew beside her. She felt totally underdressed for a disco. With the fact she wore some baggy cargo pants, a red hoodie and blue converse and her baseball cap of course. Normally, she'd be in a dress dancing with guys, and when she was it was always at someone famous's home. She'd not been to a school disco since she had been seven.

As she and the guys strolled in, Giselle and Dawn immediately ran over to them

and began cooing over them.

"Hey new guy." Dawn flirted with Red, grinning at him and linking arms.

Red had since gotten past the creepy part of girls hitting on him, which just showed how good the discuise was, and noted Paul's scowl as Dawn batted her eyelashes at Red.

He glanced over to see Ash looking uncomftable as Giselle linked arms with him, and gave him a sickly smile.

She wore a silver sparkly dress, and Dawn wore a pink minidress.

Misty became overly jealous at the fact she had to stomp around looking like she did, instead of sweeping the dancefloor in a blue dress and showing everyone who was the boss of the dancefloor.

He followed after Ash as the raven haired boy walked over to a table with drinks on it.

Misty was surpised as Ash handed her a Coca Cola.

"There's no vodka?" he asked, slightly disappointed.

Ash shook his head, "Why would there be? We're sixteen!"

Red cursed under his breath, and downed his fizzy pop in a few gulps, before walking towards the floor. Maybe dancing would do wonders for his mood...

Immediately, Dawn and Melody sauntered over to Red and winked at him.

"Hey!" Melody clutched Red's arm as Dawn began dancing next to the 'boy'.

"H-hey!" Red exclaimed, stepping away from the girls as Dawn leant in to kiss him.

Her pucked lips touched thin air, and she pouted and began chasing after Red, eager for a kiss.

He shoved through the crowds, not stopping even as Ash yelled after him. Red ran through the doors, and began running down the street, not stopping till he reached his apartment.

He slammed the door behind him, and sank to the floor, before standing up, yanking an Iphone 4 from his pocket and heading into the bathroom...

"Hai Daisy here! Gee, what's wrong sisi?" Daisy's monotone voice echoed on the screen call.

Misty sighed, and threw her cap into the empty bathtub.

"It's too hard Dais! I went to a disco and a girl tried to KISS me! What am I supposed to do?" Misty grumbled, watching Daisy snigger.

"Shut up!" Misty yelled, clutching the mobile tighter.

Daisy rolled her eyes and stared at Misty, "You need to stay in character, Red." Misty smiled at her sister's comment.

"I'm only doing this for you and mom y'know?" Misty groaned shaking her head as a yawn escaped her mouth.

"I know. You're doing great baby sis! And get some sleep, you look beat. Speak tomorrow! Luv ya!" Daisy waved goodbye, and Misty ended the call and shoved her phone in her pocket.

She leant back against the bath, her brown wig still fixated over her long, wavy red hair.

She felt with an arm until she found the hat, and placed it in her lap, sighing and then fitting it back on her head, and yawing once more.

Red got off the floor and crept towards his bed, not noting Ash come back in.

"What happened dude?" Ash asked, his russet eyes full of worry.

"Night Ash." Was all Red replied with as the brown haired boy shoved the covers over his head, a single hand peeping out and grabbing the Corsola plush before dissappearing back under the covers again.

Ash sighed at his strange roommate, and stripped down to his boxers and a t-shirt and clambered into bed.

...

Misty's eyes shot open as her alarm went off. She sat up straight, and wiped the sleep from her eyes. Glancing over at Ash, she saw him still fast asleep, and stared at him for a good ten minutes. She had to admit. Ash was CUTE. Very cute. His eyes were closed sleepily, his hair a tangled mess as his covers rose and dipped rhythimcally, his mouth slightly open.

She snapped from her ogling and grabbed some clothes, her hat and contact lenses and headed into the bathroom.

Ash woke a few seconds later, and he petted Pikachu as the mouse slept on his feet.

He glanced over sleepily at Red's bed, to see he was already up and in the bathroom by the noise of the shower.

Ash got out of bed, and began changing into a black shirt with a blue and white jacket and sky blue cargo pants. He propped his red and white baseball cap on top of his head and looked at his poster of Misty Waterflower which hung on back of the door.

_She is so gorgeous..._ Ash sighed, his russet eyes grazing over her every detail.

All of a sudden, there was a bang and a yell from the bathroom.

Ash immeditaely pushed an ear up against the door of the bathroom and shouted "You okay in there, Red?"

"Fine as anyone can be when they friggin' slip and hit their head on a bath tub!" Red's angered yell erupted from the toilet, making Ash snigger.

Eventually, Misty, or I should say, Red exited the bathroom, and scowled as Ash at him.

He kept a hand on top of the sore spot and walked over to his bed.

"How come your hair is already dry?" Ash asked, watching Red's back stiffen.

"I didn't spend all the time in the bathroom in the shower y'know!" Red chuckled, grinning at Ash hopelessly.

The two headed out of the door, waving a bye a goodbye to Pikachu and Bulbasaur , the two critters were watching reruns of Friends and every so often Pikachu would tear up laughing.

The two boys strolled down the corridor of school, ignoring the girls as they cooed as the they walked through the school.

Eventually, they noticed that they had Science. In seperate classes.

Red sighed and walked into whilst Ash car on down the corridor.

As the boy entered the room, Dawn glanced at him and turned away from him.

Red recognised Gary and ran over to him, and plonked himself beside the chestnut haired boy.

Gary smiled at Red and turned to face him, "hey man, I heard Dawn ambushed you last night. She got dumped by her boyfriend because of it. Your running away was smart. Her ex is Jimmy, that guy there." Gary pointed a finger over at a boy sat a few tables away, he had black hair, and mustard eyes. He wore a gold and black jacket and jeans and a baseball cap to match. He smiled weakly at Gary, and glared daggers at Red.

When class was over, Red noticed Dawn was hanging beside the door. He wandered over to apologise.

As he grew closer to Dawn, Jimmy's fist came from beside him, and smashed Red in the jaw.

Misty hissed at the pain and lay on the ground, her jaw throbbing and lip bleeding as her head span.

She glanced up fuzzily to see Jimmy leaning over her.

"You already cost me my girlfriend. Get lost and don't come near her again! You hear me?" Jimmy pushed the sole of his shoe into Misty's gut, making her wince.

The redhead fought back tears and nodded slowly.

Jimmy growled at Red and stormed off, shoving people out of the way as he left.

Red lifted his head slowly, but then collapsed again, all he could hear were people around him murmuring. All of a sudden, he felt himself being lifted up.

Gary's voice echoed in Red's ears as the guy dragged him towards his apartment.

Ash's voice suddenly appeared beside Gary. Misty opened her eyes weakly and caught Ash's eye.

"You'll be okay Red." Ash reassured the boy, smiling at him.

Misty felt butterflies in her stomach, but then, she blacked out, the image of Ash burnt into her memory...

When she finally awoke, head throbbing, she glanced around to see she was in a bed, a bandage with a block of ice attatched to her jaw.

Red looked and saw Ash staring at the poster of Misty again.

Slowly, she sat up in bed and groaned.

Ash's head immediately snapped back over to Red.

"Hey, take it easy. Jimmy sure beat cha up." Ash chuckled, grinning at Red.

Red attempted to smile but winced as pain seared through his body.

Ash looked concerned for Red and listened as the bell for the next lesson rang.

"Take it easy here, if ya need me, call me. I'll tell the teachers you won't be coming." Ash shut the door behind him, leaving Red all alone again.

Misty immediately hopped from the to the bathroom mirror.

She gasped as she saw her reflection.

She had a swollen jaw and a large lip. And a bruise around her left eye was beginning to turn a nasty blue colour.

"How the heck am I supposed to perform in front of millions of people looking like I've been hit by a car?" she grumbled, yowling as she accidently poked her eye.

Misty sighed, and locked the bathroom door. Pulling off her hat and wig and carefully removing her contacts.

She stared in the mirror.

"I better not get Jimmy's way for awhile..." Misty groaned, before shoving her discuise back on and leaving the bathroom.

She gazed at her poster.

Ash wanted to meet Misty, and he would.

...


	3. Suspicious Mouse

_**If You're a Popstar, Do it Like a Dude.**_

_**Hi again everyone! I'm sorry for the wait but I have been very, very busy! To my reviewer, Guest- This is in no way really a gay fanfic, I am not a homophobe, but I don't write same-sex fanfiction. Besides, Misty is still a girl so not really…**_

The Beedrill were catching up to them. Their silver, sharp stingers aimed as they flapped faster after Misty.

The redhead tripped and the bees swooped above her.

She began screaming as she and Ash were shredded to pieces by the gigantic insects.

"No!" Misty screamed as Ash's cries died down.

No. No. No... No...

_No..._

"Red! Red! Wake up!"

Misty forced her eyes open as she felt herself being shaken from side to side. Ash was shaking her hard, and she responded and she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"You're alive!" Red cheered, forgetting he was a 'guy' and hugging Ash.

The raven haired boy blushed red in embarrassment, and waited as calmly as he could for Red to let him go.

When the boy finally unlatched himself from Ash, Red explained the dream, leaving out the part where Red was Misty... To a confused Ash.

"Ya might wanna get up, we're on a school trip today. Should be a blast, it's a POKe'MON course!" Ash yelled excitedly, shoving his cap on his head and sitting beside Pikachu on the sofa to watch early morning television.

Red sighed and ran into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him, and had a shower, avoiding hitting his head on the tub again.

As Misty got changed, and left the bathroom, her phone began to ring.

She picked it up hastily, "Hello?" she asked down the phone.

"It's like totally Daisy!" her sister cried, booming down the mobile.

Red flinched as Ash asked who it was.

"No I did NOT order Sushi! How many more times...?" Red suddenly yelled down the mobile, before disconnecting the call, cutting off Daisy in a manic rant.

Ash raised an eyebrow at Red, "Sushi?" he questioned, watching Red laugh nervously.

Red scratched behind his head and answered, "All the time! I think they've got the wrong number!"

As Ash shrugged and picked up his bag, Pikachu's head popped up from behind the sofa, and eyed it's Master's roommate suspiciously.

Something wasn't quite right...

...

Ash, Drew, Red and Paul shoved through the crowds to get to the bus, determined to get back seats.

They ran to the back of a bus, ignoring Professor Oak and plonking themselves down at the back of the bus.

Red sat beside the window, inwardly blushing as Ash sunk into a seat beside him. Drew sat beside Ash and Paul sat next to Drew. Iris sat in the seat from the back in front of Ash and Red. Dawn placed herself beside Iris and the two began chatting. Dawn stole a silent look at Red, who caught it and leant his head against the window and sighed deeply. He subconsciously reached up with one hand and touched around his eye where a black eye had taken residence. It had turned a nasty colour, custard yellow would be the most accurate way to describe it. He'd received it after Jimmy, Dawn's ex boyfriend had pummelled him to the ground and threatened for him to stay away from her. Or else. That was because he believed he'd lost Dawn because of Red.

Melody and May sat in the other back seats, and immediately, indignant yells and mocking judgements filled the air as Drew and May began their infamous bickering.

Red caught Jimmy's cold glare burn on his skin like an anemone sting. But Red refused to make eye contact wisely as he saw Jimmy's eyes dart between Dawn and himself.

Jimmy eventually settled beside a guy with red hair whose name was Silver. The two began whispering about Red and Dawn.

There was a spare seat beside Paul, and Gary Oak suddenly strode over to the backseat crew, and Drew and Paul moved up, allowing the most popular guy in school to sit in the middle with his legs in the aisle.

He stole Ash's hat and Gary and Ash began arguing like May and Drew. Red watched intrigued for a while, until the coach's engine whirred into life, and sped down the road out of the Castelia College gates and into the city.

Red plugged in his Kingdra-style Ipod and listened to his own song.

Unfortunately, the Pikachu perched in Ash's lap managed to run the battery down. Red grumbled and leant against the window.

All of a sudden, a very familiar song switched onto the radio.

Drew, Gary and Ash began singing to a Misty Waterflower song.

...

_You walk around like you know it all,_

_Head held high an' your standing tall,_

_But ev'ry wink,_

_Every blink,_

_it's not what you think,_

_nope it's not what you think !_

...

Ash began singing, using a pringle tube as a microphone. He also, to Red's surprise, began doing the dance from the music video, in his seat obviously.

_..._

_My mind is a mess,_

_I hate the way you dress,_

_whoa no!_

_You're flicking your fringe,_

_Ya makin' me cringe_ ,

_So ya know what ya got to do!_

_Take a step back and look in the mirror,_

_Cos you know it's inside of you!_

_Yeah..._

_..._

Red mouthed the words and Gary sang along. Dawn and Iris watched them, amused looks plastered on their faces.

Red began to feel a scowl creep to his face as Iris watched Ash intently.

_Was Misty... jealous?_

Red shook his head of the ridiculous thought, but soon enough, his eyes swivelled back towards Ash, who was teasing Iris playfully and flirting.

Red felt his hands clench into fists at the sight.

Pikachu took notice of Red's rather strange behaviour and watched suspiciously as Red's face became scrunched in anger and _jealousy? _He pierced Ash's back with a look in his russet eyes. Pikachu shrugged and vowed to keep a close eye on his Pikapi's roommate.

_I think I'm running out of ways,_

_to make you see,_

_life ain't just a game,_

_where everything's meant to be!_

_Whoa no,_

_things aren't always gonna work out your way,_

_ya gotta take a step back,_

_and look at the shit days,_

_yay!_

Iris and Ash were now good-naturedly chatting as were Drew and May. Paul was looking out the window, and Gary was talking to Melody.

Red caught Dawn's gaze and she looked guiltily at him, and motioned to her eye with a finger.

"How'd ya get that black eye?" She asked curiously, her indigo eyes now gazing at his face freely.

"Your ex." Red replied coldly, stiffening his body and not looking Dawn in the eyes.

Dawn was silent and watched Red stuff his Ipod in his ears.

Pikachu clambered onto Red so that the mouse could gaze out at the cars zooming by. Red handed his Ipod to Pikachu, who immediately recharged the Ipod with it's electricity. Red stroked Pikachu and closed his eyes and rested his head against the window.

Ash's conversation ended with Iris and he opened his mouth to chat to Red. But, Red was already fast asleep, with Pikachu standing on his lap on his hind legs and gesturing rude things out the window at passing cars.

Ash smirked at Pikachu and stole a glance at Red's IPOD. He was listening to to a song called, Missed the Train.

Ash frowned and stole the headphones from Red's ears, and popped them into his own. The tune filled Ash's ears and he found himself loving the song.

His eyes bulged as the unmistakeable voice of Misty rung in his ears.

Why had Ash never heard this song? He'd definately never heard anyone mention it before.

He elbowed Gary in his ribs, making the brunette turn to face him.

"Gary? Have you ever heard this?" Ash asked, handing Gary a earpiece.

Gary shook his head and frowned, "It's a Misty song."

"I know, but why has nobody heard of it?" Ash asked inquisitively.

"Maybe it's a song that hasn't been released yet." Gary mused, watching Ash nod. "Ask him."

Ash began to shake Red's shoulder, and watched as the boy's eyes remained shut.

"Not now... No interviews..." Red mumbled in his sleep, pushing Ash away.

"Interviews? Wonder what he dreams about!" Gary chuckled, munching on Pringles.

Ash gave the boy a weird look, and put the Ipod on Red's lap and turned on his mobile to play a game of Snake.

...

As the bus finally stopped, Red was jolted awake, and opened his eyes to see Ash beside him.

"Ah good! I was just about to try wake ya. We're here!" Ash yelled, pointing out the window as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder.

Gary barged in next to Ash as they all stood. "How was the interview?" He asked jokingly.

Ash scowled at Gary's while Red wore an entirely confused expression.

"Let's go!" Ash hollered, bursting out of the bus.

_What an earth did Gary mean about the interview thing? _Misty pondered, shaking her head of all her other thoughts.

Little did Ash know, this wouldn't be the last time, he heard Missed The Train.

...

_To Be Continued!_


	4. Get Ready to Rumble!

**If You're a Popstar, Do it Like a Dude.**

**Ello! Haha, thank ya for ma reviews! Here's next chap peeps! Another song written by me in this chappy, the chorus actually, XD it's called Make You See. Ask me for more lyrics or songs! **

Red, Ash and Gary scrambled off the coach eagerly and struggled through the crowd of kids to where the teachers stood. Pikachu clung desperately to Ash's jacket, electricity crackling through his red cheeks. Red stood beside Paul, and ignored Dawn as she pushed in beside him.

"Welcome Castelia High Students to the POKe'MON Zoo!" a strange, tall and blond lady greeted them.

Brock, an older year, who Ash apparently knew, began chastising the woman, whose name was Cynthia, for a date. She ignored the teen, and split the class into three separate groups.

"Group 1: Dawn, Cilan, Ritchie, Dani, and Kenny."

The above-mentioned children groaned as they followed after Mrs West, the ancient teacher who was perfectly happy for you to talk and scream in class, but wouldn't let you go to the toilet... (teacher like this my school XD wtf…)

"Group 2: Drew, May, Martha, Paul, and Brock. You will go with Miss Jones."

Drew and May immediately began squabbling amongst themselves; Martha and Brock rolled their eyes (?) and followed after them. Last came Paul, his hands shoved into his pockets as he dragged his feet across the earth, a stony expression across his face showing how boring this whole thing really was…

"And that means the last group should be: Ash, Gary, Red, Jimmy, Melody and Iris. I will take you through the zoo." She assured the uneasy teens.

Red almost fell back as Jimmy smashed past him, leaving Ash to help Red up onto his feet. Iris huffed and stood beside Ash, her eyebrows creased and eyes slanted.

"What's his problem?" She growled, yanking a thumb over her shoulder at Jimmy as he stormed towards the back of the group, chatting to Melody.

Red shrugged his shoulders in mock-confusion and turned to face Cynthia...

The tour was quite enjoyable, poor Miss Jones was too scared to stop May and Drew's fighting, Kenny had drunk too much cola and Mrs West wouldn't let him go to the toilet, and Jimmy looked ready to pummel Red into the ground once more.

As they passed the Litwick enclosure, a flicker of pink caught Misty/Red's eye. He ignored the tour and left the group and ran towards the aquarium. He pressed his face against the cool glass and sighed. A corsola copied his antics, letting loosed a barrage of bubbles which clouded both Red and the corsola's view of one another for a few uncertain moments… Misty let loose a giggle at the corsola.

"Red? What are ya doin'?" A voice broke Misty's transfixed state.

Red snapped his head back around in shock and immediately smacked straight into Ash, their forehead's collided painfully and both of them stumbled backwards.

"Argh!" They cried in unison.

Ash glanced at Red.

Red stared back at Ash.

Suddenly, a snigger flew from Ash's mouth and was followed by Misty's snort. Still holding onto their heads over the quickly appearing bump with one hand, they burst out into laughter, and picked each other's hats up. Ash and Red handed the caps back to their owners. Misty blushed as her hand brushed against Ash's, it sent a strange sensation down her spine. It made her heart swell and take into the skies.

_Whoa, where did that come from?_ Misty panicked inwardly.

"Hey Pikachu- did you see that? - Huh? Pikachu?" Ash turned all the way around in a circle his russet eyes darting around as he looked for his electric mouse.

"C'mon, he's gotta be around here somewhere Ash…" Misty murmured, beckoning Ash to follow her as they headed back past the staring corsola and continued down a path as they searched for the troublesome rodent.

A familiar song began to blast from the speakers above them as they walked onwards, past a pack of manetric and electrike, only glancing quickly at the dogs before moving on.

_"Oh Whoa, _

_I'm in love with you,_

_Please be too?_

_Oh whoa,_

_I've given in resisting,_

_Please do too?_

_Lay down the armour,_

_Ya don't have to put up a fight,_

_Cupid's arrow has hit us,_

_So let's do what's right,_

_Cos I'm fallin, _

_slippin,_

_Out of my mind,_

_That's what ya do to me,_

_Jus' need to know how to _

_Make You See."_

Misty had begun to curse for her songs good timings, it was just natural. She guessed... Or hoped.

She watched Ash look for the electric type, concern spread across his worried face. Where HAD that Pikachu got to?

Suddenly, as if from the skies above, a heavy weight dropped onto Misty's head. She slipped backwards and fell the floor, her forehead making contact with the pavement with an ear-splitting crack.

"Red?" Ash asked, the sound of his footsteps reverberating off of the ground as Misty led still, the pain seeping into her head.

"PIKACHU!" Ash yelled in what seemed to be anger, although Misty couldn't tell too easily from her position.

She felt something leap off of her and scurry towards Ash. Groaning, she went to sit up, a hand held up to her forehead.

"Whoa, don't move Red." Ash insisted, kneeling beside Red and pushing his head gently back down to the ground.

Misty felt very woozy and she pulled her hand away from her head. As it came away she got a sickening feeling of wetness. Holding out her palm, she stifled a shocked cry, her hand was blood red and she could feel the blood dribbling down her forehead in what seemed to be a constant stream. She looked around to see Ash telling Pikachu off, the mouse that had seemingly disappeared before now very present indeed. The mouse huffed and crossed his little front paws over one another as Ash scolded him.

Suddenly, a snicker took her concentration. Looking up, she saw possibly the last person she'd want to see at this moment.

"Oh great." She grumbled, staring defiantly back up at Jimmy as he stood above her, arms crossed and a smug expression plastered across his face.

"Well well, poor little Red, taken down by a falling Pikachu?" He sniggered, raising his eyebrows mockingly.

"Pathetic." He spat, almost snarling at Red.

Red began to get to his feet, he wouldn't stand for this bullying, not anymore. Just as Red went to yank his hat and wig off, Ash came running over.

Misty snapped herself out of her rage and let go of her cap, letting it fall back over her black hair.

"That's enough Jimmy, you've had your fun. Now get lost." Ash growled, standing between Red and Jimmy with defiance in his eyes.

Despite Ash being quite a lot shorter than Jimmy, around an entire head shorter, he stood his ground, staring up into Jimmy's eyes in a challenge. Eventually, after what felt like decades, Jimmy sneered, and began walk away. As he walked past Misty, he leaned in close to whisper in her ear, "Your little Pikachu-loving buddy won't always be there to protect you, sissy-boy. And when he's not, I'll get you."

Red shivered against the words and looked down at the ground, feeling extremely pathetic and worthless as Jimmy stalked off.

"C'mon. Let's sort your head out." Ash sighed, turning Misty's attention to him. Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder, an angry but pleased look across its face. As Red walked beside Ash, a hand pressed to his forehead to stop the blood trickling down his face, Pikachu fizzled and glared at Misty.

How much longer could she take? Jimmy would come for her, she knew it now. Her only hope would be to get her concert over with, then leave. Being Red was tiring her out, she knew it. She began to imagine not having to wear this wig or hat or be dressed as a boy anymore…

Pikachu took a notice in Red's grin. He didn't like it, not one bit. Red better watch out, cos Pikachu is getting ready to rumble...

**To be continued.**

**REVIEW!**

I EDITED THIS CHAPTER, JUST SAYING!


End file.
